Recordings, Take 1
by mystique-danni
Summary: What happens when three Charmed Fans are left alone with a voice recorder? Read and find out.


Dis.: I don't own any of the _Charmed__ characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the Buffy characters._

Summary: What happens when three _Charmed fans are stuck at home with nothing to do and Charmed happens to be canceled that day? Read and find out._

Background info: These are based on little skits that my friends and I performed when Charmed first started. Scenes are based during the first season, but has what we thought or wish could happen in the future. I thought it might be cool to post this because I found the tape that had all this on, yesterday, and it's pretty funny. (Well, if you considered that we were young while doing it. Lol)

**Recordings, Take 1**

****

_Summary: It was one hot and boring day here in __San Diego__. Thank god it was a Thursday night, but then who would have known that Charmed would be canceled that night? Three friends didn't. So they took matters into their own hands. _

_(Inside Kat's room)_

**_Danni__: Why don't you use super glue?_**

_(Toy goes off)_

**_Danni and Rose__: Oh no!_**

**_Kat__: Duh. Told ya it still works._**

**_Rose__: Let's go to the mall_**

**_Kat__: We can't. We don't have money._**

**_Danni__: Nope_**

**_Rose__: Then let's just go listen to music and go to __Bath__ and Body Works._**

**_Danni__: No_**

**_Kat__: And try the hot and spicy sauce._**

**_Danni__: No thank you._**

**_Kat__: They have a new one. Right Danni?_**

**_Rose__: Is it hot?_**

**_Kat__: Yes. It's very, very, very hot. _**

**_Rose__: I wanna try._**

**_Danni__: Yeah. We gave some to Sean._**

**_Kat__: And then we had to by soda because it was too hot._**

**_Rose__: Then let's go try some._**

**_Danni__: How about tomorrow?_**

**_Rose__: Oh come on Danni._**

**_Kat__: I guess we could go tomorrow._**

**_Rose__: Then what would we do in the mean time?_**

**_Danni__: Record things._**

**_Kat__: What do you mean?_**

_(Danni shows them the voice recorder she was using to record their voices)_

**_Rose__: Cool. Let's play with it then._**

**_Danni__: Ok. What should we record?_**

**_Kat__: How about we go into character and record ourselves._**

**_Rose__: Ok. I wanna be Prue._**

**_Danni__: Fine with me. I'll be Piper._**

**_Kat__: Yippee. That leaves me to be Phoebe._**

_(Everyone sits in a circle and passes the recorder to one another)_

**_Danni__: Ok, each of us gets to say one sentence as the character they chose. Kat, you're first._**

**Skit 1**

**One liners**

****

**Phoebe: I think that, what's her name, Piper should have to love A, that's for Leo, because she's so stupid and he's so cute and they make a really cute couple.**

(Piper gives an evil look to Phoebe)

**Prue: I love Andy.**

**Piper: Is that it?**

(Prue shakes her head yes) 

**Piper: Ok, to what Phoebe just said, I wish she'll just Shut UP!**

**_Rose__: That was fun, but what else could we do._**

**_Danni__: I got an idea. Why don't we write a bunch of names into a hat and each person who chooses has to play that character._**

**_Rose__: Cool._**

**_Kat__: Sounds good to me._**

_(Everyone writes down the names of Charmed characters and tosses them into a baseball cap)_

****

**_Kat__: Ok, Rose, you go first._**

_(Rose pulls out the first name)_

**_Rose__: Yeah! I get to be Prue._**

**Skit 2    **

**Unbelievable **

Setting: Inside Prue's office at Buckland's. 

Prue's listening to the radio as she looks through artifacts on her desk. Just then the song Unbelievable starts to play. She starts to dance to it. But then she looks at the picture on her desk of Andy and starts singing the song to him, adding this.

 **Prue: I Love you, I love you.**

(Claps hands to the music)

But what Prue doesn't realize, until the end, was that she was being recorded. Prue turns around and finds a tape recorder on.

**Prue: Now what's this doing here?**

**_Kat: __ Prue singing, funny. Very funny._**

**_Danni__: Pretty good for a beginning. But maybe we should add one more person next time._**

****

**_Kat__: You're turn, Danni._**

_(Danni pulls out a name and smiles)_

**_Danni__: Kat, why don't you pull out one too._**

_(Kat pulls out a name)_

**_Rose__: So, who did you guys get?_**

**_Danni__: I've got Andy_**

**_Kat__: And I got Darryl._**

**Skit 3**

**Suspension **

Setting: Inside Andy's office. Radio is on here, too. 

A song comes on, while Andy is thinking about Prue and the folder he had in his hand.

**Andy: So you don't know anymore. But all this time we've been thinking. At night I have dreaming about you. But I know you don't believe when I say Oh Prue. I Love you to the end, forever and a day. And I guess we'll never know. You'll never know. That I know that you're a witch. So come on. I guess we'll never understand. Understand. When every night I think of you. And I guess we'll, never know…**

(Morris walks in and gives his partner a look)

**Andy: Oh hey Morris. **

**Morris: What are you up to?**

**Andy: Nothing much. **

**Morris: Good, because there is a spy lurking about around here.**

**Andy: A spy?**

**_Rose__: Why did you two stop there?_**

**_Kat__: Because I don't like playing a guy._**

**_Danni__: Me neither. Ok Kat, you're next and on your own this time._**

_(Pulls out another paper)_

**_Kat__: Now that's better._**

**_Rose__: Who did you chose?_**

**_Kat__: Phoebe. And I know just what to say._**

**_Danni__: Oh bother._**

**Skit 4**

**Simple Spell**

Setting: In the Attic.

Phoebe finds the Book of Shadows for the first time.

**Phoebe: Oh my god.   **

(Starts to read the passage out loud.

**Phoebe: Here now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power.**

(Lights go out)

**_Danni__: Looks like the power's out. _**

_(Rose laughs)_

**_Rose__: Look what ya did, Kat. You made the power go out._**

**_Kat__: What are we going to do now, since we've got no electricity?_**

**_Danni__: We could still continue. _**

_(Pulls out a few candles and lights them)_

**_Danni__: Now we have some light. And since Rose is having fun with the recorder, I'll go again._**

_(Puts her hand into the cap and pulls out another name)_

**_Danni__: About time I get to be someone easy.  I get to play Piper for a change._**

**Skit 5**

**Baby on Board**

Setting: In the kitchen.

Piper is cooking dinner and singing a little toon to herself when her water broke.

**Piper: Lalalalalala. **

(Water breaks)

**Piper: Ah oh. Ahh Leo! **

(No answer)

**Piper: Hello anybody here? I'm having a baby! **

(Still no word)

**Piper: Hello. Anybody here? **

(Realizes Leo isn't coming)

**Piper: I'm alone.**

**Elder 1: No you're not**

(Piper doesn't hear him)

**Piper: Someone…**

**Elder 2: The Elders are speaking. You are not alone. **

**Elder 1: You have a baby inside you**

**Piper: It's a conspiracy. Everybody run. Mulder! **

(Laughs and pain hits again)

**Piper: Help me! Leo!**

**_Kat__: Good one Danni._**

**_Rose__: Yeah. And what's with the Mulder joke?_**

**_Danni__: Sorry, X Files is on and I kinda fell out of character._**

**_Rose__: Can I go again?_**

**_Kat__: Sure._**

_(Rose pulls out another name)_

**_Rose__: Mind if I play off your thing, Danni? Because I've got Leo._**

**_Danni__: Sure, go a head._**

**Skit 6**

**Leo and the Babies**

****

Setting: In a nursery.

Leo is playing with the babies. 

**Leo: Hello babies. Hi. **

(Tickles them)

**Leo: Coochie choochie coo. Would you two like me to sing a song?**

(Babies smile at him)

**Leo: Ok. Here we go one more time. Everybody's feeling fine. Here we go. Yes yes yes here we go. Babies go the flow. Put your baby feet to the beat. Everybody's got the baby beat. Here we go now. Here we go now. Here we go one more time. Everybody loves babies. Here we go now. Here we go now. Every feel the beat. Everybody's got the disco beat. **

(Someone walks in on him singing)

**Piper: Funny honey. I didn't know you could sing. Especially an N'Sync song. **

(Starts to laugh and walks out, leaving Leo and the babies)

**Leo: Oh my god. Oh my god!**

**_Kat__: Danni!_**

**_Danni__: What? I thought that it would be funny._**

_(Kat hits Danni in the arm)_

**_Rose__: It was funny, though. _**

**_Kat__: You got N'Sync in your head, Rose?_**

**_Rose__: Maybe._**

**_Danni__: Ok, Kat it's your turn._**

_(Reaches her hand into the hat and pulls out a name. Looks at Danni)_

**_Danni__: What?_**

**_Kat__: You put Angel in here?_**

**_Danni__: Yeah, so I can be Buffy._**

**_Rose__: Cools. Can I be a vampire?_**

****

**_Danni__: Sure._**

**_Kat__: But I have to be Angel?_**

**_Danni__: You chose the name, you play the person._**

**Skit 7**

**Stakes Are Good**

Setting: In a park.

Buffy's fighting with a vampire when Angel shows up.

**Buffy: Stake! I won. **

(Angel knocks Buffy down)

**Buffy: Angel, why did you kick me for?**

**Angel: No reason**

(They start fighting til Angel has Buffy pinned to the ground.

**Buffy: Ah no no no. Wrong position.**

(She flips Angel over and jumps on to his back like a piggy back ride.

**Angel: Ok, wrong position.**

**Buffy: Good position. Giddy up horsie.  **

(Then she jumps off him because he wasn't in a playing mood)

**Buffy: What are you doing here anyway? You know I could stake you right this second. **

(Angel grabs her arm and pulls it behind her back.

**Buffy: Ahh. Ok I give up. **

(He relasies his grip)

**Buffy: Maybe not. **

(They fight some more. Buffy kicks him in the stomach)

**Angel: Ahh.**

**Buffy: Kick ya in the stomach. I won. I won. **

(Angel gets up)

**Buffy: No, you're alive**

(They fight somemore)

**Buffy: No, ok, no Ok. Stake the vamp. **

(Buffy stakes Angel)

**Buffy: He's dead. He's dead. I won, I won, I won**

**The Source: Thank you for that Buffy.**

**Buffy: What the hell?**

**_Rose__: How's that for an ending?_**

**_Danni__: Creative. Very creative._**

**_Rose__: Anymore names in the hat?_**

**_Danni__: Nope, that was it._**

_Kat: But I want to go again._

**_Danni__: Sorry Kat. That was it._**

**_Kat__: Please? I want to do Phoebe again._**

**_Rose__: Fine._**

**_Kat__: Yippee._**

**Skit 8**

**A Date for Phoebe**

Setting: At the Manor

Phoebe's on the phone calling anyone to go on a date with her.

(Dials the first name)

**Phoebe: Hello Justin? This is Phoebe. I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me? Oh no. Ok bye. **

(Hangs up and dials the next number)

**Phoebe: Hi Richie. This is Phoebe. Do you want to go on a date tonight? Ok. You're going with Piper? Ok bye. **

(Because frustrated and dials the next number on her list)

**Phoebe: Hi Abs, this is Phoebe. I wanted to know if you want to go on a date tonight? Oh, your going with Prue? Ok Bye. **

(Slams the phone down and then picks it up to dial the last number)

**Phoebe: Hi, ah Sean? I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? Uh. You're going with Buffy? Ok bye. **

(Slams the phone and starts to cry)

**Phoebe: Why doesn't anyone want to date me?**

(Piper and Prue come in)

**Piper and Prue: Because you are a witch.**

_Danni: The power's back on._

_Rose: What time is it?_

_Danni: __9:00pm__. Why?_

_Rose and Kat: Charmed's on!!!_

_(Everyone runs out of the room and into the living room. They turn the TV on)_

_TV: This week's Charmed is canceled due to the Superbowl. _

_(Danni turns off the TV)_

_Rose: Anyone still want to go to the mall?_

_Danni: Let's go._

**The End**


End file.
